1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a water in oil emulsion containing both natural and synthetic waxes together with a suspension agent(s), surfactant(s), polishing agents, and high purity aluminum oxide particles of 20 micrometers or less that cleans and provides a high gloss on automobile exterior surfaces and is applied to a clean surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous wax products available on the market to protect and polish the painted body surfaces of an automobile and also various different ways of applying the same. The most recommended procedure is to wash and dry the painted surface, apply the protective finish to the clean dry surface, and then buff the surface. The applied wax remains as a protective finish throughout several subsequent washes but it is a time consuming labor intensive procedure.
A quick wax job is obtainable in an automatic or semiautomatic car-wash where a detergent is applied to the surface of the vehicle under high water pressure and/or using a water and detergent solution together with strips of absorbent material or sponges to remove the dirt. As part of the car-wash liquid wax may be sprayed onto the vehicle and allowed to drip dry or be dried using an air blower. The wax compositions used by professional car washes that are applied while the automobile painted surface is wet are immediately subjected to a blow dry step and is not buffed. Neither of the latter two wax compositions and procedures of applying the same provide long lasting satisfactory results.
Conventional commercial waxes and polishes typically contain a wax dispersed in water or dissolved in a solvent often together with abrasives for dry application to a painted surface of a automobile. The wax dries and is removed with hand or mechanical buffing machines requiring considerable labor and time.
Polishing compounds, especially those defined as cleaner waxes are generally formulated with abrasive materials such as aluminum oxide of larger than 0.20 micrometer particle size. When polishing a car's painted surface, the cleaner waxes remove contaminants; however, the application and removal of same typically leaves a clean but dull surface. At least a second step of waxing is required with a polishing compound which typically incorporates a high percentage of natural or synthetic waxes and a minimum amount or no abrasive material in order to achieve a coat of wax having a high gloss appearance.